mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Súcubo
thumb|Lilith (1892) de John Collier en la Galería de Arte Atkinson de Southport Un súcubo es un demonio o entidad sobrenatural de forma femenina en la cultura popular (originándose en la leyenda medieval) que aparece en sueños y toma la forma de una mujer para seducir a los hombres, normalmente a través de la actividad sexual. El equivalente masculino es el íncubo. Las tradiciones religiosas sostienen que la actividad sexual continuada con un súcubo resulta en el deterioro de la salud e incluso la muerte. En las representaciones modernas, el súcubo puede o no aparecer en sueños y suele mostrarse como una seductora o hechicera altamente atractiva; mientras que, en el pasado, las súcubos eran mostradas generalmente como escalofriantes y demoníacas. Etimología La palabra deriva del latín tardío succuba "amante"; de succub(āre) "yacer bajo" (sub- "bajo" + cubāre "yacer en la cama") , usado también para describir a la criatura sobrenatural. La palabra "súcubo" se origina a finales del siglo XIV. En el folclore thumb|Escultura del siglo XVI representando un súcubo. Según el Zohar y el Alfabeto de Ben Sirach, Lilith era la primera esposa de Adán, que terminó convirtiéndose en un súcubo.The Story of Lilith Dejó a Adán y se negó a volver al Jardín del Edén después de copular con el arcángel Samael.Samael & Lilith En la cábala zoharística, hubo cuatro súcubos que copularon con el arcángel Samael. Eran las cuatro reinas originales de los demonios: Lilith, Mahalath, Agrat Bat Mahlat y Naamah. Un súcubo puede tomar la forma de una bella joven pero una inspección más cuidadosa puede revelar deformidades en el cuerpo, como garras de ave o colas de serpiente. El folclore describe el acto de penetrar sexualmente a un súcubo como el entrar en una caverna de hielo, y hay informes de súcubos que obligan a los hombres a realizar el cunnilingus a sus vulvas para beberse su orina y otros fluidos. En el folclore posterior, un súcubo tomaba la forma de una sirena. A través de la historia, los sacerdotes y rabinos, incluyendo Hanina ben Dosa y Abaye, intentaron frenar el poder de los súcubos sobre los seres humanos.Geoffrey W. Dennis, The encyclopedia of Jewish myth, magic and mysticism. p. 126 Sin embargo, no todos los súcubos son malévolos. Según Walter Mapes en De Nugis Curialum (Menudencias de cortesanos), el papa Silvestre II (999-1003) estaba relacionado con una súcubo llamada Meridiana, que le ayudó a alcanzar su alto rango en la iglesia católica. Antes de morir, él confesó sus pecados y murió arrepentida.History of the Succubus Habilidad para reproducirse Según la cábala y la escuela de Rashba, las tres reinas originales de los demonios, Agrat Bat Mahlat, Naamah, Eisheth Zenunim, y todas sus cohortes, dieron luz a hijos, excepto Lilith.Alan Humm, Kabbala: Lilith, Queen of the Demons Según otras leyendas, los hijos de Lilith son llamados lilim. Según el Malleus Maleficaron, o Martillo de las brujas, escrito por Heinrich Kramer (Institoris) en 1486, un súcubo recoge semen de los hombres que seduce. El íncubo o demonio masculino usa el semen para impregnar a mujeres humanas,Kramer, Heinrich and Sprenger, James (1486), Summers, Montague (translator – 1928), The Malleus Maleficarum, Part2, Chapter VIII, "Certain Remedies prescribed against those Dark and Horrid Harms with which Devils may Afflict Men," at sacred-texts.com explicándose así cómo los demonios pueden engendrar niños a pesar de la creencia tradicional de que son incapaces de reproducirse. Se suponía que los niños engendrados - cambiones - eran aquellos que nacían deformados, o eran más susceptibles a las influencias sobrenaturales.Lewis, James R., Oliver, Evelyn Dorothy, Sisung Kelle S. (Editor) (1996), Angels A to Z, Entry: Incubi and Succubi, pp. 218, 219, Visible Ink Press, ISBN 0-7876-0652-9, Hasta la fecha, la mayoría de África cree que si los hombres tienen una experiencia similar con tal principalidad (súcubo) en los sueños (normalmente en forma de bella dama) se encontrarán exhaustos tan pronto como se despierten, atribuyéndolo en ocasiones a un ataque espiritual. De nuevo, se suele recurrir a rituales/adivinación par aplacar al dios de la protección e intervención divina, mientras que las historias cristianas dirigen su intervención a Dios a través del ayudo y rezo o la unción y liberación (I.E. Bello) El libro no señala por qué una mujer humana impregnada con el semen de un hombre humano no produciría una descendencia humana normal, aunque tras transferir el semen al íncubo se cree que este es alterado para encajar con el material genético del súcubo y el íncubo antes de ser transferido al huésped femenino. La disertación del rey Jacobo titulada Dæmonologie refuta la posibilidad para las entidades angelicales de reproducirse, y a cambio ofrece la sugerencia de que un demonio tendría dos métodos para impregnar a una mujer: la primera, robar el esperma de un hombre muerto y usarlo en una mujer. Si el demonio pudiera extraer rápido el semen, el transporte de la sustancia no podría ser transportada rápidamente a la huésped femenina, causando que se enfriara. Esto explica su visión por la que el súcubo y el íncubo eran la misma entidad demoniaca solo descritas de forma distinta según los sexos que atormentaban. El segundo método era la idea de que el cadáver podía ser poseído por un demonio, haciendo que se levantase y tuviera relaciones con otros. Sin embargo, no hay menciones al cadáver femenino siendo poseído para tener relaciones sexuales ilícitas con hombres. Qarinah En la mitología árabe, qarinah (قرينة) es un espíritu similar al súcubo, con posibles orígenes en la antigua religión egipcia o en las creencias animístas de la Arabia pre-islámica. Una qarinah "duerme con la persona y tiene relaciones durante el sueño como es sabido por los sueños". Se dice que son invisibles, pero una persona con "clarividencia" puede verlas, a veces en forma de un gato, perro u otra mascota doméstica. "En Omdurman es un espíritu que posee...Solo cierta gente es poseía y tales personas no puede casarse o la qarina les dañará". Yakshini En la India, los súcubos son llamados Yakshini y son criaturas míticas de la mitología hindú, budista y jainista. Los yakshinis son las equivalentes femeninas del Yaksha, y son asistentes de Kubera, el dios hindú de la riqueza que gobierna el reino mítico del himalaya de Alaka. Son las guardianas del tesoro oculto en la tierra y se parecen a las hadas. Las yakshinis suelen representarse como bellas y voluptuosas, con caderas anchas, cinturas estrechas, amplios hombros y pechos exagerados y esféricos. Explicación científica En el campo de la medicina, se cree que las historias relacionadas con los encuentros con los súcubos recuerdan a los fenómenos contemporáneos de personas que informan de abducciones alienígenas , que se adscriben a la condición conocida como parálisis del sueño. Por lo tanto se sugiere que los relatos históricos de personas experimentando encuentros con súcubos pueden haber sido síntomas de parálisis del sueño, con la alucinación de tales criaturas provenientes de su cultura contemporánea. Muchos, incluyendo el rey Jacobo, también han relacionado a las súcubos con los sueños húmedos o emisiones nocturnas. Cuando se creó las historias de los súcubos, cualquier actividad sexual que no fuera deliberadamente procreativa se consideraba pecaminosa. El súcubo pudo haber sido una explicación para los hombres que no pudieran controlar su función biológica, aún queriendo ser fieles a su sociedad. Referencias Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Mitología del judaísmo Categoría:Mitología cristiana